


Tell Me More

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Weekly Words Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: “Good night, Dean. I’ll see you in 2 days. Be a good boy for me?”“I will,” Dean promised. “I love you.”“I love you too, sweetheart.”





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Weekly Words Challenge in the [Writers of Destiel](https://writersofdestiel.tumblr.com/) Discord server. The prompt was 'tell me more' and I decided that I needed some more porn in my life. 
> 
> I legit wrote this tonight, so forgive an errors you may find.

Dean dialed and, after a few rings, Cas picked up the phone. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas. What are ya doin’ tonight?” Dean said easily. 

“I was going to take advantage of this motel’s Netflix, but now that we’re talking, I would rather not rewatch the Pioneer Woman.” 

Dean chuckled at that. Dean had been the one who’d forced Cas to update his pop culture database after Metatron had given him the knowledge. Even when they were apart, like tonight, Dean made sure that they had something to do together, even if that meant that Dean forced Cas to watch his own shitty TV shows. 

“You’re alone, right?” 

“Of course, Dean. Many of the angels on this mission require rest now they they’ve integrated into a human lifestyle. I am not an exception.”

“I haven’t seen you for a whole _week_ , sweetheart,” Dean pouted. “It makes a guy lonely, ya know?”

“I’ve become increasingly aware of every second that passes while I’m away from you.” 

“Maybe we can fix that,” Dean breathed into the receiver. 

“Are you on your bed?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“I want you to take off your shirt,” Cas said, his voice smoother than silk. 

Dean shuffled around and pulled his shirt off with one hand, throwing the cotton shirt somewhere on the ground, before laying down on the bed. “Done.” 

“Now, I want you to lick your finger, get it nice and wet, and then blow on it. Make sure that it’s cold for me.”

Dean held the phone to his ear with one hands and licked the index finger on his other. He did what Cas said and waited for further instructions. 

“Now, take your finger and gently rub it on your nipple for me. Do it lightly, and only touch the tip.”

Dean lowered his finger over his nipple, watching it grow hard when he rubbed it so gently. It wasn’t the most erotic feeling, but Dean was still squirming with arousal from the gravelly voice on the phone. 

“Pinch it for me.”

Dean pinched the bud between his fingers, just like Cas always did. It resulted in Dean exhaling in a rush from the stimulation. 

“You sound so good to me, boy,” Cas commended. “Now, put the phone on speaker and do the same thing to the other one.”

Dean pressed the speaker button and set the phone by his head on the pillow. He gave his left nipple the same treatment, pinching and tugging at the flesh while letting out small pants of pleasure. 

Occasionally, Dean could hear Cas letting out soft moans on the other side of the line. 

“Dean, I want you to touch yourself. Tell me what it feels like.” 

Dean pulled off his pajama pants (he was in bed, after all, when he’d decided to call) and threw them where his shirt was supposed to be. He left his underwear on to tease himself even further. There was a dark spot developing on the front of his briefs, pure evidence of his arousal, which he told to Cas. Dean slid his hands down his chest to his treasure trail and the delicate skin there. 

“Tell me more, Dean.”

“I’m so hard, Cas, it almost hurts. Wish you were here to touch me…” Dean slipped his hand under the band of his briefs and grasped his cock, thumbing at the head while giving it a light stroke. He let out a moan into the receiver. 

Castiel groaned back in response. There was a slick sound over the line that Dean could make out through the static, and then a deep moan of appreciation. 

“I need more pressure, Cas. It’s not _enough_ ,” he whined. There was copious amounts of pre slicking his hand, making it glide easily over his cock head. His hips twitched at the stimulation, forcing his cock into the channel of his palm. 

“I want you to go faster. Get yourself slick, and bring yourself to the edge, sweetheart,” he said, voice rough from exertion. 

Dean fucked up into his hand, twisting on the upstroke until his had built up a desperate rhythm. The fire in his belly burned hotter and hotter until he felt his toes curling, his thighs shaking, and his lip being bit. 

“Fuck, I’m so close. Just—let me come, _please_?” 

“Stop.”

Dean thought about the consequences of releasing the pressure pent up inside of him, but he knew that Cas would immediately know that he was guilty. Dean couldn’t hide it when he purposely disobeyed Cas’ demands. 

Dean stopped his hand at the base of his cock before he gave it one last long stroke, letting his hand fall behind him on the bed. He was breathing hard, his skin flushed and his eyes dilated. 

Dean could hear Cas bringing himself to completion over the phone line, giving a guttural moan before going quiet. It only made Dean’s cock throb harder. 

“Good night, Dean. I’ll see you in 2 days. Be a good boy for me?”

“I will,” Dean promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo? :)


End file.
